dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive3
Category:UserTalk Archive Community Service Short message Candygirl21489 01:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Candygirl21489 23:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Candygirl21489 05:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I made it up to 20 points because some people put a LOT of time in. And I also made a 120 point max, but if the character continues to make amazing pages, we will award up to 10 points a page for their enthusiasm. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]13:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey how are you? I noticed the blog post from HyperSonic X about Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes. I left a comment there.' I made both of those pages'. And I'm pretty sure HoR awarded points for them too. Can we please sort this out. I really wouldn't like for him to get credit for them. I noticed that all he added was the role playing and editing for Muggle Studies. I added the roleplaying for Ancient Runes because of the suggestion from HoR. Also, I did create some more pages. I keep an ongoing list on my User Page here So I would appreciate it a lot if you could take a look at the pages I made, and to sort this out. I would be very thankful! Have a good day :) Hermioneswand Alright, thanks :) Hermioneswand need a little bit of help hey! Bond i have kinda a quick question, and was going to invite you onto chat but i cant get in right now so can you help? Sorry for asking but it is kina important :P please respond Tigerslove 19:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not being on. It is OK I don't mind losing I just felt that I let Ravenclaw down Thanks for your concern you are a great personRueflower 20:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Rueflower No, I don't think. Perhaps expanding pages under 200 bytes in the . Vaults, anything that just says I have ___ galleons with no picture or other explanation just delete. If the vault doesn't link to a character just delete it. Don't deal with the template. I will work on implementing the "Rise of the Chicken Army" possibly at the Halloween feast. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]21:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) In the next 2-4 days, don't edit the home page. We are having wikia spruce it up! (We've been approved for Content Team Help! YAY!!) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]20:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Bond! I would love for you to contribute to my indivisual rp. Actually, could you help me out. Like make some edits as Ferlin in our Common room, 'cause then, it'll probably show up as a hotspot, and more people will contribute. --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Entrance Hall Hey Bond I was wondering if you could be a beurocat and admin on my wiki here.Reply soon. --Ashikkansar 08:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Help For some reason all my talk bubbles have an extra }} at the end like so: And like: Talk Bubbles Um sorry to ask again but I need help with my talk bubbles. I am going to be teaching DADA and first year flying next term with Professor Robins and I can't get the talk bubbles to work. exampleProfessor Robins--~peislandgal 12:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Same here. Could you please help me also? You remember the new professor I made, Professor Sharp, right. I can't get his talk bubble right. --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk You wouldnt mind fixing peislandgals talk bubble would you? I tried, and it failed... Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]12:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Oh hey bond! I was looking through my August Archive, and I realized that I accidently passed over your custom signature request. If still want one, I'll walk you through it. It's quite simple. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]14:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Meeting There will be a meeting on chat today at 4:30 PM UTC time. If you are able to attend, please do. It's important. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]15:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok then.You can't get on anytime soon? I mean, that's fine in 4 hours, but I'm just wondering. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]15:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Teaching I guess I really don't have much of a choice as you already change everything and he created a character so I guess i'll teach whatever --~peislandgal 22:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Teaching Hi again. I was wondering if It would be possible for me to also teach History of Magic and either Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. I could make another teacher for this as Professor Robins already has two classes. None of these courses are higly demanding and we currently don't even have these courses. I think it would make a great addition. --~peislandgal 13:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question A Couple Things One, your wanted on chat, like, now. Two, I made a bot. It is Head of Ravenclaw Bot. It's current task is to go through all unused characters and delete them. It's really helpful. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]17:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Character Deletion Character My bot is programmed to go through and delete all characters that aren't RPed a lot. It doesn't just look at recent activity, it looks at ALL the activity, dating back to September 1st. Also, my bot didn't delete her adventure. (Unless it was under the wrong category, which goes back to the announcement about correctly categorizing your pages). It clearly says on its user page that it is a bot, and it can make errors. If you leave a message on it's talk page, the bot shuts down until I can log on, clear the bots error code, and reprogram its latest instruction. The bot should have looked at user edits, but once again, it's a bot, it can make mistakes. Every bot ever programmed has. And every bot programmed will make at least one mistake. Thank You for Understanding, and have a nice day. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]14:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bond, In response to what I said above, disregard it. My bot was correct. She has been inactive. She made 2 edits to classes during the first week, and then she didn't edit at all except for her Casual RP. I told her she has one week, which me and wind thought was fair. Her last class edit was in Sept. Sorry, but inactivity is inactivity. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]15:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. We aren't, but she's only participated in a "casual RP", so it really isn't being active. If its participating in like Chicken, thats different. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Bond, Take a look at her edits. What I said is not a lie. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]02:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bond, That user started like, screaming at me because she won't admit she hasn't edited for overs month, when obviously her contributions say that. So then she stored going around and blanking pages, so uh kinda had to block her. No choice, really. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]03:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, Casual RPs shouldn't really even be worthy to be classified as an RP, but the point is, there's nothing we can do. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So you know, we have to use the template as the official count. We can't use the log to double check because we subtracted so many points during the Forest. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New Professor Hi. Hor gave me permission to create Professor Kirk to teach Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I just wanted to let you know so you can update your teacher page.--~peislandgal 23:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OWL's Sorry Bond but I cant do the OWL's at all this year. I am very busy, and by busy I mean I only have about two hours a day to myself and the rest is spent working/sleeping. I would be happy to make my own OWL thingy but I wont have any time in the near future. Sorry for not being able to but i do have a life :P. Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 19:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for understanding Bond. And another thing I have no real idea how to pick my owls but I have sometime now, so if you could help me that would be great! but you dont have to if you dont want to or are too busy. not pressing just saying. or what classes. Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 19:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I think I might go for: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfig and DADA. CoMC maybe something below an E? I know for a fact that the Dare sisters will get an Outstanding in DADA. Transfig an E. charms O. that is how you do it right? if not please help me Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 19:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I guess continue potions. I was thinking about doing Herb but i dont know much about it besides I'm still confused about Herb so I will continue Potions, Charms, Transfig, DADA, CoMC and i guess Divination? Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) wait sorry no divination :P forgot Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I like it... I like it a lot thanks for helping me Bond. Sometimes I can be so clueless okay thanks (just got the other owl you sent me :P) Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol. tThanks again I will do that in a second but i have a question: why is my profile page a canidate for deletion? i just now noticed it Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) how do I delete it then? Or is that something you Admin/Bueracrat people do? (I still have trouble with the whole buercrat thing I hope thats how you sell it) and i will get started on editing my character pages more too. Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) No I mean my http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerslove talk page in the categories it says canidate for deletion but i think i should delete it anyway idk Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) you know what just meet me on chat I'm on now *sigh* Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol okay Bond TTYL Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) okay then send me a message when you get home! I am really confused right now Later. (not bugging) Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Professor Anthony Will Bond soon as I get a chance. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]22:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Jack Can my char Jack be a second year? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 22:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC)